Avengers Reborn
by John Ristcker
Summary: A complete retelling of the Avengers tale, involves terrorists and killing on later chapters, Rated T to be safe
1. Recruitment

On September 11th 2001, The U

_On September 11__th__ 2001, The U.S had declared War against Terror, after a devastating terrorists attack, now, its 2014 and now the terrorists have control to a power beyond all means, the U.N had agreed to a project designed to make war against terror to a whole new level…_

_It Is..._

**Project: Avengers**

Chapter 1: Recruitment

It was a sunny day as Reed Richards stepped out of his laboratory at the Baxter Building; he had been selected by the UN to help them in their new super-soldier project, he requested the requisitions officer to bring in his equipment and software to his new lab, at an unknown underground facility.

Reed was chosen because of his intelligence and tenacity in adaptive and system cybernetics and also on nano material technologies, his inventions had earned him a Nobel Prize at the young age of 21.

"Where are we going?" Reed asked an officer, who replied gently by leading him to a HMVV,

After a long drive, the HMVV came to a halt at a nearby alley,

"Dr. Richards, if you would kindly step this way," Said an army officer, as he stepped out of the HMVV signaling Reed to a nearby manhole,

"Step here?" Reed asked, he walked towards the officer,

"Yes." The officer said, when Reed stepped on the surface of the manhole, it had descended down into the sewage system, which what would normally occur, but instead of a grimy, stinky and unsanitary sewage system, he was greeted with sparkling, high tech and a sanitary Laboratory/Research facility,

"This is amazing..." Reed uttered, examining every little nut and bolt of the facilities resources,

"Isn't it?" another officer said, startling Reed until he had dropped all of his equipment,

The officer was a sturdy Caucasian fellow, not using the usual army suit like the rest of the men; instead he sports a black, pinstriped suit,

"Sorry about that, my name is Nick Fury, welcome to Strategic World Organization Research and Development, or S.W.O.R.D. as the boys here like to call it" the man said, holding out a hand while Reed gathered his fallen equipment,

"C'mon, lets meet the others," Fury said, walking with Reed through the hustle and bustle of the research facility,

When Nick explained everything in the facility, Reed couldn't help to be amazed; geniuses, prodigies and smart men and women from all over the world have filled every division of the facility,

As they walked to another platform of the facility, they had bumped into a man in his late twenties, with strong facial features,

"Just the man I wanted to see," Fury said, helping Reed up again,

"Reed Richards meet Victor Van Doom, our friend from Latveria, he's on the Nanotech division same as you; he's the man you'll be working with" Nick introduced,

"Nice to meet you," Reed said, extending a hand to his direction,

Victor did nothing to greet the gesture; he simply walked past Reed, and left his hand hanging,

"Don't mind him; he's always like that, come, briefing is about to start," Fury said, signaling the guards of the nearby elevator to follow them,

"Why isn't he coming with us?" Reed asked,

"Victor's a senior scientist here, he knows what we're doing" Fury answered,

When Reed and Nick entered the brief room, it was jam packed with scientists from all over the world; Reed had identified his old college roommate Hank Pym in the midst of all those geniuses,

"Hank!" he shouted earning the attention of the brown haired scientist,

"Reed! You sonova gun! What are you doing here?!" Hank said, a surprised look crossed his face as he walked to his roommate,

Before Reed could answer, he was surprised by a booming voice coming from the center of the room,

As he turned to the source of the voice, he found a giant screen, showing what seems to be an African- American man,

"Welcome one and all," the man said, earning the attention of every scientist in the room,

"My name is T'Challa, I am the representative of Wakanda, I am also spearheading this project, and you all have been chosen each for your intelligence and your ability to counter the rising menace of terrorism,"

"Today, at the age of technology terrorist warfare had gone and improved by all means, weapons are now super-weapons , soldiers are now super-soldiers, only you can defeat this growing death toll,

"This facility is made to make systems, weapons and even capable soldiers that can handle and eliminate the increasing terrorist threat, Commander Nick Fury will explain to you all about the details of this facility, farewell…"

After that long speech, the screen had blinked indicating that it is off, like on cue Nick walked into the podium, holding papers that needed to be announced,

"Here's how it's gonna work, everything you eggheads are working on has to be reported to me, or, Ambassador T'Challa, I want every idea that's going on through your brain, at my desk ASAP, is that clear!?" Nick declared, his voice so stern, it made the whole room sweat,

As Nick came down from the podium, the scientists had been told to exit the brief room, and proceed to their quarters,

"Reed!" someone shouted, when Reed turned, it was none other than his best friend from college, Hank Pym,

"Hank! Hi! How are you these days?" Reed asked,

"Fine, Fine, listen, me and a few scientists are going to have a brainstorm tomorrow, are you in or out?" he said, hoping that he would say yes

Reed eagerly nodded to Hank's proposal,

"Ok, see you tomorrow at platform F4 okay?" he said, walking away with a waving hand,

As soon as Hank left, Reed got in his quarters and unpacked all of his equipment, and installed his software friend HERBIE, to the house computer.

Reed lied down his bed, thinking of what awaits in the morrow,


	2. Fantastic Four

Chapter 2: Fantastic Four

Reed woke up early this morning; he had planned to explore the facility before going to the meeting with Hank. Astounded by every piece of machinery that enters his mind, he begins to wonder of what would he do that could surpass all of the geniuses here. As he walked through various parts of the facility, he decided it was time to meet with Hank and his friends.

_Platform F4, Recreation Area_

The moment Reed walked through the door he was greeted warmly by Hank and his fellow scientists, As Hank led Reed to their table. He was greeted from the other scientists that littered the table.

"Reed, I want you to meet fellow scientists, Tony Stark…" Hank introduced, an extended hand greeted Reed. It came from a bearded fellow, a sturdy man with an elegant aura coming from him.

"…And Bruce Banner," Hank introduced again, this one has a weak and frail feeling around him. But, judging a book by its cover isn't a good thing to do.

Reed sat down next to Tony, who was grinning at the sight of the young genius.

"May I ask what are you concocting in that brain of yours, Mr. Richards?" Tony asked, his face is as curious as a cat.

"W-What?" Reed strutted, surprised with Tony sudden question,

"Yeah, we're dying to know." Hank added, giving Reed more pressure as he was cornered by his newfound friends.

"Okay, Okay, I give up," Reed said, raising his as a sign of defeat.

"When I looked around the facility, I saw some 'super-car' being worked on by some guys at level E" Reed said, explaining thoroughly his intention of his invention.

"Ah, The Bentley" Tony said, recalling the car from parts of his memory.

"I worked on the machinery, but it was a long time ago. Please, continue." Tony said, signaling Reed to continue his story.

"Well, as I was walking down the platform…" Reed continued, "It suddenly blew up! Like fires everywhere! The crash test dummy was on fire as well, that's where I got my idea!" Reed said, his eyes shining like a little boy.

"Explain." Hank said, questioning his story

"Well, Fire has been man's greatest weapon. But development has been stopped since the creation of flame throwers…" Reed said, quickly responding to Hank's question. "I intend to bring fire to whole new level, starting with a suit!"

"Suit?" the three scientists said in unison,

"Yep, A revolutionary suit," Reed said cryptically, it was obvious that he wasn't intending to reveal anymore of his idea.

"Amazing." Tony said, clapping his hands in amazement,

Hank suddenly smiled and started to shake Reed's hand, "W-What's going on?" Reed asked, suddenly strutting again.

"Nick asked us senior member to make a team, with junior members at the facility…" Tony explained,

"And we happen to need at least 1 junior for us to team up…" Bruce finally spoke up,

"That junior happens to be you!" Hank said, his happy grinning face beamed at everyone,

"Thanks… I think," Reed said, confused at the rush of things that are happening.

"C'mon, I'll treat you to drink!" Tony said, dragging Reed to the Facility bar.

After that meeting, things went fast for Reed. Orientation and briefing had a lot of things to be done, and tons of paperwork for material needs for his project, as the day closes Reed looked back at the stack of paper work waiting for him, He smiled at the creation of the 'Fantastic Four'.

_So far so good, _Reed thought. Unbeknownst to him, A jealous eye had kept watch on him…

The emerald eyes of Victor Van Doom.


End file.
